


Maybe It Was the Whiskey

by JACKoatACEon



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKoatACEon/pseuds/JACKoatACEon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple weeks after The Voice wrapped up, Adam invites Blake Shelton out to dinner while Blake is attending a party at a fellow country singer's second home in L.A. Blake almost drunkenly sends a text message to Adam revealing some of his feelings for him. But it's just the whiskey talking, right? After dinner, Blake and Adam go out for drinks and have a few too many which turns into a moment outside of Adam's car. But it's just the whiskey...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It Was the Whiskey

Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was all the pent-up feelings that he had for his costar finally pouring out. He hoped to God that it was just the whiskey…

 

            Blake had announced his ownership of the bottle of Jack Daniels early into the party. Everyone laughed because that’s what Blake Shelton does; he gets piss drunk and has a good ol’ time — especially in the company of his fellow country music stars.  The Voice had recently just wrapped up, Miranda was gone doing some shows for benefits, and Blake just needed to let loose.

             A lot of the guys were egging Blake on because when Blake’s drunk it’s like free entertainment for the party. By two in the morning, Blake couldn’t stand up without any help and the party had finally died down due to the fact most of them had gone home or passed out. Luke Bryan was face down on the couch clutching an empty beer bottle and no one had seen Lee Brice for over an hour.

            Sitting at the end of the couch with Luke Bryan’s feet half in his lap, Blake felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It went off once and he hoped that it wasn’t a text from Miranda because there was _no way_ he could answer it coherently. His big hands fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out the phone. He squinted his eyes to read the name of the contact.

  _Adam Levine: text message_

            Blake unlocked his phone to read the message thinking that Adam wouldn’t really mind if he received a drunken text from his costar.

_“Yo, Blake I’m free tomorrow evening. Well technically tonight. Wondering if you wanted to hook up for dinner.”_

Blake and Adam hadn’t talked much since the ending of The Voice a few weeks ago which was incredibly odd for them. He was happy that Adam had wanted to have dinner with him, but with all the alcohol buzzing around his brain, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Blake wondered why, at two in the morning, Adam had just now decided that he wanted to have dinner with him. Was Adam thinking of him? Was he lying in bed wondering what he was doing?

“ _Soundss good. Call u ltr.”_

That was as coherent as Blake was getting and he wanted to pat himself on the back for at least making the reply readable. He stared at his phone for what felt like a long time.

_“Can’t wait 2  c u. It’s been 2 long I miss seein ur ass. Literally.”_

Blake typed out the message on his phone but he decided not to hit send. _I can’t say that,_ Blake thought. He locked his phone back up and tried to sleep off his drunk state.  

 

***

            People were filing out when Blake finally woke up. Luke was still asleep next to him, feet kicked up on Blake’s knee and snoring like crazy. Blake knocked his feet off and stood up and stretched. His head was pounding like hell but his stomach didn’t feel all too bad. In fact, he could totally go for some pancakes right now.

            Still a bit on the drunken side, he staggered out to his truck that was parked in the yard. Tire tracks had cut deep ruts into the yard outside the house from someone doing donuts in the grass. Lee Brice was asleep in the bed of his truck, cans of light beer were piled around him. Blake laughed and climbed up into his truck. That night would definitely be a good idea for a drinking song…if he could remember any of it.

            Driving back to his house to shower and get cleaned up for breakfast, his cell phone rang. He didn’t remember much of anything from last night so the call from Adam was a pleasant surprise.

“Hello,” Blake said when he answered.

“Hey, I was just calling to remind you about our dinner plans tonight. I have a feeling that you were getting a little wasted last night and didn’t want you to forget that you agreed to go out.”

“Little bit,” Blake said with a laugh. “That might be an understatement, my friend.”

Adam laughed, “Well anyhow, how about we meet at that seafood place downtown that we went to last year. You know the one?”

“Yeah, yeah. You got that weird smellin’ stuffed clam thing.”

“That’s the one! How does seven sound?”

“Sounds good, see ya then.”

***

            Seven pm rolled around and the boys got a table in the back. After the regular handful of people walking up for autographs, they were left alone to eat and catch up.

            “You _really_ don’t remember texting me back?” Adam asked with a laugh.

            “No! I don’t remember you textin’ me at all. I think you’re lyin’, I don’t think you texted me,” Blake replied with a teasing grin and a little chuckle.

            Adam snatched Blake’s phone off the table and unlocked it. “Here, let me show you your drunken response.” Adam pulled up his text conversation with Blake on Blake’s phone. When he looked at it, he spotted an unsent message still in the little box right above the keyboard. He began to laugh, “Blake, what the hell is this?”

            Blake grabbed his phone back out of Adam’s hand, “Wha — oh…” He erased the unsent message. “You know what whiskey does to me,” he chuckled nervously and tucked his phone into his pocket. After seeing the text message, Blake’s memory started to come back. He remembered wanting to send Adam that message but decided against it. Hopefully Adam would see it as just a joke, and judging by his laughter he didn’t think much of it.

            The night went on and food gave way to just drinks. Once they had a full stomach and a light head, they took to the streets to have a little more fun. Blake was reluctant at first because of how much he had to drink the night before, but after a few draft glasses of beer with his buddy Adam he didn’t really care.

***

“I remember that,” Blake said as Adam finished up retelling a story from their time during commercial breaks on The Voice. Blake threw his head back and laughed so hard that he had to lean against the side of the bar that they had just left. They were a little more than drunk and had almost forgotten that they drove to the restaurant earlier.

            Adam rested his shoulder against the side of the bar next to Blake. Their laughter died down and they stayed like that for a while, just resting. “Where to next, cowboy?” Adam asked.

            “I should probably be gettin’ home, slick,” Blake said.

            Adam nodded, “Come back to my car with me, I gotta get something. We can split a cab if you want.”

            Blake nodded and they began to walk back towards the restaurant where their cars were parked. When they reached their cars, the parking lot was cleaned out of all other people except for some employees closing up the restaurant.

            “I gotta ask you something,” Adam said as he rested against the side of his car.

            “I thought you needed to get somethin’?” Blake said, his words slurring slightly.

            “About that text message,” Adam started but Blake pressed a finger to his lips.

            “Huh-uh, don’t even bring ‘er up. I was just drunk is all; you know me!” Blake smiled that ornery grin of his and Adam tried to look anywhere but.

            “Stop for a second, let me talk,” Adam said as he looked up at Blake. “You _literally_ miss seeing my ass?” He asked with a grin of his own.

            Blake rolled his eyes, his smile growing wider. “It _is_ nice.”

            “Drunken words are sober thoughts, Blake,” Adam said, still leaning up against the side of his car in the dark parking lot.

            “Then maybe it wasn’t just the whiskey,” Blake said, taking a shaky step forward.

            “You still drunk?” Adam asked with a narrowing of his eyes.

            “Are you?” Blake retorted with a grin. He placed his hands on the car on either side of Adam’s body.

            Adam grabbed at the sleeves of Blake’s jacket. The smell of beer and the few glasses of whiskey they had mingled in the slowly-closing gap between them. Blake was the first to chuckle; all of the booze mixing with the complete oddness of the situation made the two of them giggle like idiots. Blake buried his head down into the crook of Adam’s neck as he tried to stifle his laughter.

            “What are we doin’?” Blake asked — the sound of his voice muffled by Adam’s shoulder and his own laughter.

            “I don’t know,” Adam said as he shook his head and rested it into Blake’s shoulder. One hand was still grabbing at Blake’s sleeve, the other had made its way to rest at the small of Blake’s back. They were both giggling and Blake was relieved that… _whatever_ it was that they were doing wasn’t awkward.

            Blake snaked his arms around the smaller man’s waist. Their laughter had given way to the stillness of the night. Somewhere out on the street, a group of people laughed and both men looked out towards where the laughter came from but there was no way anyone could see them from their spot in between Adam’s SUV and Blake’s truck.

            “I’m tired,” Adam mumbled simply. His eyes closed and his head leaned back against his vehicle.

            Blake was soaking in the moment, the smell of alcohol and Adam’s cologne, and the feeling of the other man’s stubble against his face. Blake grunted in agreement, lips grazing Adam’s neck.

            Adam gasped slightly as he felt Blake press a kiss to his neck. It wasn’t like the friendly kisses they exchanged on the show to cheeks and sometimes foreheads. But before Adam could think too much about it, Blake brought his lips up to meet Adam’s. The kiss was a bit on the rough side, but it was deep and passionate and Adam sank right into it as he leaned his weight against this vehicle.

No, the kisses on the show were just friendly and nothing more. But maybe there had always been something underneath each press of lips to stubbly cheeks that couldn’t be contained any more. Or maybe it was the whiskey.


End file.
